Feathers Aloft
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: Who was this traveling priest Diana Rubens fell in love with? What caused his animosity towards the pagan gods who once roamed the land in droves? What was the tragic end of this lover's tale too sad for Holo to recount? Read the origin story of the bird goddess who loved a man some called priest, others called outlander but to her, he was called Lorenzo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The chamber to Diana Ruben's library presented as it always had during the post evening hours, dark and daunting. Ancient texts held aloft among bookshelves while white feathers in a count most bountiful lay below upon the ground.

She sat upon her throne clad in the deepest robes that complimented her pale face, blackened hair and elusive nature. In her most seclusive right, solitude dominated her choice of luxury however this night varied from those previous, this night she provided hospitality to a special guest.

Cast in the chair parallel resigned the burden of Holo the wise wolf who appeared high strung and tightly wound. Grasping at the fine furs ornamenting her magnificent tail laying across her petite lap of crossed legs she said after a difficult pause, " Is there more you want from me?"

Diana let glide a soft smile across her porcelain face, "My, what fascinating tales..."

Becoming all the more perturbed Holo resounded, "Will you or will you not create a new story of Yoites and ensure that fool of a companion of mine catches wind of it?"

Ignoring her inquiry the scholar diverted topics in accordance to her designs, "This man you travel with, what is he to you?"

Holo sputtered at this intrusion, "I know not what you mean!"

"But on the contrary you very much do."

Holo fell back silenced and taut as if stricken by the powers beyond the veil.

"Despite the agony this man has caused you by withholding his knowledge concerning the fate of Yoites,' continued Rubens, 'it is your plan to essentially have me fabricate a tale anew and make sure word of mouth reaches his ears. But not for your sake, but for his, true?"

The prominent cheeks of Holo flourished a slight shade of rose.

"Isn't it obvious?' remarked Diana, "It is your desire to remove the sense of shame and betrayal in his bosom and flush it out with hope so that your relationship can make amends."

Holo moved to defense, "He is about to risk financial ruin in a petty battle with another boy for my hand. How imbecilic can males be!"

"Would you choose his hand even if he lost to this boy and was left with nothing?"

Holo gasped, wrenched her thighs and trembled.

Diana had the wise wolf in check and was about to make the deciding move.

"Though I have not seen the two of you together don't think me so naive as to not know what is really at stake."

"And what is that!?" pierced the scorning words of the wise wolf.

Diana then said with all the coolness and confidence a river possess in knowing its destination "The both of you are in love with each other."

Holo pulled her face away, "Preposterous!"

Resting her temple along her petite finger, the chronicler dismissed all requests,"Well then if that is the case, I can forego all entreaties, consider our business concluded which will leave Lawrence defenseless against Amarti's stock in pyrite thus ultimately dooming him to fail. And once proven he is not the appropriate suitor, you may marry the other leaving him to peddle alone and forgotten."

Holo, vexed by the alternative her denial would lay before them both, covered her eyes and appeared miserable in the swarm of her own thoughts. In a frantic plea that though silent was amplified by the earnest of soul said, "Please, if you cannot do anything, just let me have the pyrite…Lawrence cannot succeed without it…"

"It is alright," reassured the chronicler, "Love is a strong and complicated emotion in the human world. Even the pagan gods have fallen prey to its power."

Recomposing herself, Holo demanded, "What would an alchemist know regarding love between a man and a pagan god?"

Diana fell silent, so silent that Holo felt her heart become grasped. She leaned down, gently lifted a few feathers from off the ground, observed them then looked out the window to the moon.

The gleeful sounds of the festival resonated not too afar off, like a choir of melodic malfunction capturing the essence of human mirth. It was in that moment of soberness that Holo could nearly imagine a tear forming at the corner of her eye. With a soft breeze pushing out her nose, Diana remained absolute and replied, "More than you know."


	2. Feathers from the Sky

**Chapter One**

**Feathers From the Sky**

It is said that God sits on high upon His throne in the heavens surrounded by His concourses of angels with the earth as His footstool. Far but near, close but distant, nowhere to be seen yet His presence can be felt by all. And in His omnipotent glory and everlasting grace He sends his blessings upon all mankind as the exalted dove or the laden swallow may impart of their feathers which slowly drifts from the firmament until exacting their destination upon the ground.

It was in these days during the march of St. Ruvenhaigen, hundreds of years prior to the meeting of Holo and Lawrence yet nearly a millennia after the ascension of the Holy One and the death of his twelve witnesses and the elders of seventy, that a grand monastery was erected. A time when the church of Ploania thrived in the far east among the land of pagans and large beasts.

The state of the church was considered waining by some regarding it's infantile influence among the lands westward, for the east is where it was dominant. But little was it known that the church had long fallen away in its greatest way.

Since the time of our first parent's expulsion from paradise, God called prophets, seers and revelators to hear His voice, to see His face and know that He was. When God spoke to them, this was revelation, when they wrote God's word down, these were scripture. When the people rejected these teachings and cast them out, this was an age of darkness. Many scriptures were destroyed but many were preserved by the hand of Lord. Because God loves all of His children He would call upon a new prophet, seer and revelator to restore that which was lost and reestablish the authority to act in His name.

This cycle continued until the prophesied Holy One entered the world. He performed miracles, established his church, did the will of the Father and paid the price of our transgressions. When his earthly task had met its end he left charge of his church to his twelve chosen witnesses who reigned over seventy elders called by divine inspiration to lead the followers onward. These men, having been called of God and ordained to the offices of His authority were the foundation of the original church and with it the church flourished. But just as there is a God on high there is a devil below who seeks to blind the children of men and lead them down strange paths.

With great cunning he whispered hate and malice into the ears of those who would hear. The hearts of wicked men reviled against that which was pure and true and one by one the twelve witnesses alongside the seventy elders were smitten, exiled and done away with along with revelation from on high.

The church was crippled and the leadership the Holy One had foreordained, lost. Those who followed the teachings of God were forced to flee furthering persecution by the pagans and other enemies of the church. As they began to settle the question began to arise, 'who will lead us now?'

The saints and scholars attempted to recreate the structure as it had been established but questions began to arise concerning the doctrine. With no revelation the people relied on human wisdom to interoperate the scriptures resulting in arising dissensions which led to misinterpretations of doctrine becoming common practice and false ideas being taught as truth.

Ere the people were aware, they were left unto themselves to fall into darkness with each generation inheriting the dissent passed down by their forefathers. Though they loved the Lord and erected great monasteries in His name. And tried so desperately to worship and serve Him the apex their knowledge would allow, they did not have the foundation of the original church, they did not have God's authority.

Thus the state of the church was in greater peril than ever realized. Why should the reader be aware of this history? Because how else to explain why the people of God chose their conduct as we shall see in this story.

Nearly one thousand years elapsed since this age of darkness began and in the land far east of Ploania established the holy city of Hebruhm. Its history was simple, it was founded by the earlier followers when fleeing persecution thus becoming at this time the capital of the church throughout all the land. It was one of the first to have a major wall surrounding it for the scorn of pagans followed the believers to where they roosted. During the early centuries of its construction the people fell prey to many attacks therefore, naturally inclined to defend themselves, they followed the directions of the saints to have a wall built and have them lead their militias which eventually grew to armies. The most revered among them at this time was Saint Ruvenhaigen who proved to be a great force in beating back opposition and keeping the peace keeping people safe.

And the crowned gem of Hebruhm was the grand monastery, crafted with the greatest care of the early settlers who dedicated all their time and labor to the Lord, for nothing but the best was considered for the God they worshipped. The construction lasted over forty years with very few of its originators living long enough to see its fulfillment. Thus serving as the greatest inspiration to all who believed.

Grand monastery had many other fine institutions surrounding it. Schools, convents and parishes, the _go-to_ for any worshipper to study and advance through the offices of the church and dwell in harmony. And one such young man had so in fact advanced through these offices of which he dedicated his life to obtain.

In the brown robes of the presbyter he knelt humbly before the archbishop dressed in white and gold. The choir sang deeply as angels announcing the coming of the Lord God. For in its own way it was, the coming of the Lord was as to come by the spreading of the gospel which this young man was about to venture upon.

The cardinal, holding his staff of gold, revered him with the tenderest of care, "Lorenzo Rubini, do you accept the responsibilities of the holy priest which include tending to the sick and afflicted and poor in spirit?"

With shimmering eyes Lorenzo said, "I do father."

"Do you make an oath with the Holy Father that you shall stay diligent upon the holy path and vow to never have other gods before Him?"

"I do father!"

On either side of the archbishop was a priest and a deacon of which they were asked, "Do you find him worthy?"

They answered unanimously, "We do father."

Dabbing his fingers in a cask of oil he traced the sacred symbol across his forehead.

"Lorenzo Rubini, I anoint you as priest of the church in the name of the Holy Father, the Holy Son and the Holy Spirit. And lay upon you the blessing of the Holy Mother that she may guide your path and exempt you from the powers of the devil."

The cassock then placed his staff upon the forehead of the ordinate lengthwise and recited the prayer of rites.

_"__Adjuva nos, Domine, sanctae Pater, omnipotens aeterne Deus. Det servo tuo hanc dignitatem sacerdotalem experiamur affectum. Sit fidelis esset, et in ministerium._

_Amen "_

"Lorenzo Rubini arise as a priest in the brotherhood."

The young man, filled with the spirit, lifted to his feet then with an encouraging smile embraced the archbishop with tears flowing down his eyes and said with a weep, "_Grazie Papel_!"

The cardinal remained kindly and said, "Go my son, reclaim the lost sheep."

The newly ordained priest was then handed a new set of robes that signified his higher calling and took them joyously. Once garbed in the holy cloth he went down the steps while beaming in the face of the sun and could not rid himself of a broad smile.

He looked down upon the note given him by the archbishop prior to his departure which depicted a set of instructions. He followed them through the convent leading him to a stone cottage and wrapped on the door.

A few uncomfortable moments later the door unlatched and there stood a rather staunchly fellow who, by first impression, appeared as one who makes a comfortable living by clinging to the hems of another's ambiguity. With a tone only used when stronger allies are present to support his coarseness he asked rather rudely what it was that was wanted.

Lorenzo bowed and sought to sand down this rough character with a smile while presenting to the monk the letter, "Father Rubini, as ordered by his eminence is here to enter under the kindly fold of Bishop Escero."

The pitiful little man sneered like a little terrier attempting to ward off threats above and beyond it's power, took the letter, examined its authenticity then validated the request.

"Come this way then."

Entering with perceivable caution, Lorenzo inquired, "May I call upon him who leads me to his grace?"

"Friar Pishta, and long time friend of Bishop Escero." said he abruptly.

"I look to serve in the same capacity."

Pishta took that gesture as a challenge to his tenure. Eventually they were brought to a antechamber with a long oaken table positioned lengthwise in relation to the door. Two men were positioned at it, one at the far left corner seen writing and dipping his quill with speed and precision unmatched while the other sat in the middle who, when hearing the door open, raised his eyes with a gaze so profoundly penetrating that Lorenzo felt it inflame his veins.

"Bishop Escero' introduced Pishta in a manner just as appropriate when he greeted Lorenzo, 'this priest has been ushered into your care by decree of his eminence."

The young man stumbled forth, struck out his hand and declared with fleeting confidence in the presence of this imposing figure, "Lorenzo Rubini!"

Escero extended his hand but only in the gesture for him to take a seat opposite him while Pishta sat beside the bishop as though he were a lapdog. Lorenzo took sit were instructed and conducted himself as if politely unsure how to proceed.

It was remarkably silent giving Lorenzo adequate time to examine the scribe sitting far left, a young black haired man able to give a warming gesture while writing which gave the inclination to be all the more gravitated to his more preferable conduct.

Alas, Escero spoke, "I have not seen you among the other brethren in the parish before _father_." he sounded oddly suspicious.

"Forgiveness my lord, I am but moments old among the men of the cloth. I have but taken my vows and was ordained this morning."

"Very well, and why have you chosen this life?"

"Signore?"

Pishta answered as if to defend his cohort, "Why did you become a priest?"

Feeling as if arrows were upon him Lorenzo answered, "Why else but to serve God?"

"And your expectations regarding how this service is to be carried out?"

Lorenzo shifted in discomfort, "To minister to the people within a church of course…"

Pishta let out a cunning pshaw, while Escero dinted his eyebrows almost in bad humor, "Have you even the foggiest idea of a location of which your ministry is to take root?"

Lorenzo's palms began to sweat, "Again, forgiveness your grace, I am but ignorant on the matters of which you speak."

"The brotherhood is strong but it's reach is limited, as your bishop I appoint you to travel under God's direction to find an area where a church can be constructed and you the minister of it."

"I see father…"

Catching wind of his discontent Escero was quick to refute, "You did not think a church is just given to one so newly ordained did you?"

"I confess father those were my expectations."

"Beware of pride and vanity my son, for it shall lead you to covet that which your fellow brethren have rightfully earned."  
"Y-yes father I understand." Lorenzo then caught an expression on Pishta's face, he appeared to be smirking.

The scribe continued to write, most likely documenting this exchange for church records.

Rubbing the diaphoresis off on his robes Rubini inquired, "What task do you charge this newly ordained servant of the Lord your grace?"

Escero leaned back as if enthused by his blind optimism, "Tell me, you wish to minister among the people and serve God, yes?"

"Most affirmatively."

"To serve His Holiness, what is His first commandment given to men?"

Lorenzo answered without hesitation, "I am the Lord thy God, thou shalt have no other gods before me."

"Why do you suppose this is the first of all given commandments?"  
"Because no other god can lead a man to that which is correct, nor can salvation come by any other god except He who dwells on high."

"And what becomes of those who violate this commandment?"

Lorenzo answered with an utmost surety, "They are most surely damned."

Escero clasped his fingers together and held them under his chin, "Therefore, who are in the most desperate need of the one true God?"

With a bit more hesitation, for fearing where he would be led, Lorenzo answered, "Most logically in this day and age…those who have other gods before Him."

Raising his finger as if to remarkably praise the man, Escero sounded off, "Precisely, as you know there are demons that dwell upon the earth who take the shape of great animals, can manipulate nature and walk among the masses as a man would walk among another. The people have chosen to worship them as gods and have committed an act of great heresy by doing so. It is your duty as a priest to turn the hearts of men away from theses demons, and towards the one true God."

"You mean father,' trembled Lorenzo, 'you wish for me to venture into the pagan lands and minister to the people there?"

"And to also reveal any demon to the church so they may be burned and cleansed from the earth."

With a heart that seemed to flutter in his chest like a canary in its cage the young priest asked, "How am I to discover these false gods?"

Escero then issued the scribe to retrieve an album which depicted the shapes of large animals in the forests.

"This is their true form,' said the bishop who then turned the page showing an illustration of men dawning animal body parts unnatural to the human frame, 'though they can take the form of a human, not all can hide their true nature. Some have horns of a ram, others the tail of a wolf, the ears of rabbits and even the eyes and fangs of serpents."

Lorenzo examined them closely, "You say some, are there others who do not bare such resemblance to their animal counterparts?"

"Yes there are few who can conceal their true nature entirely, making them more difficult to detect, however all demons share one defining trait, they do not age and can live forever."

Lorenzo became offended, "Life eternal is a gift only granted by God!"

"Not only this, but some have commanded their followers to attack the true believers, and they have obeyed. These demons are not only blasphemous in the face of the Lord but they also pose a threat to the church and the brotherhood."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go forth among the pagans and teach them of the one true God, those who accept shall receive your blessing, those who reject you will dust your feet and depart leaving God to judge, and for any demon you uncover you are to immediately report them to the saints of the church."

Lorenzo appeared unwavering, arose and said, "I shall serve the Lord in the capacity you have instructed,"

Escero appeared satisfied, extended his hand which brandished the ring of the higher priesthood to impart his blessing upon the priest, who gently seized it and bestowed upon it a kiss. But as the young man was about to depart Escero called out to him.

"Father Rubini…"

He abruptly turned to address his superior, "Yes my lord."

"Before you begin I must require of you penance."

"Signore?"

"Earlier you displayed covetousness and false expectations before your bishop. A priest must be blameless before the Lord at all times."

Lorenzo, feeling the justice of that reproach, quickly drew the sacred symbol across his chest in a like fashion to the signum crucis and recited, "_Parce mihi domine mi transgressiones factas_."

Escero let off an eerie smile and commissioned him to leave, by which he quitted the cottage without delay.

The following hours were committed to the packing of provisions and necessities required for his exodus. When all affairs seemed to be in order he made way for the stables for a horse and small wagon. As he was going along his way a strange voice stopped him, "Be careful, you ought not to become Escero's favorite."

He turned to see the young scholar present during the meeting. Relinquishing his bags the priest extended his hand as is custom among the grounds of ceremony, "Forgive me _amico_, I was not permitted an opportunity to meet you formally. Lorenzo Rubini."

Shaking in return the gentlemen responded, "Benedetto Alemori."

"Tell me, Benedetto, have I done something wrong to invoke the ire of God's chosen?"

Waiving his hand and nearly laughing the scribe replied, "On the contrary, I do not think the bishop ever warmed up so quickly to anyone before."

Rubini chuckled in relief, "Tell me dear brother, why is it you have sought me?"

"I have a request father if you will hear it."

"Tell me my friend."

"Whenever a priest establishes a new church he may call upon a man to be a chronicler within his ministry. I humbly ask that I be considered when you erect a church of your own."

Lorenzo rubbed his chin, "Tell me _fratello, _is it your wish to serve God, or get away from the monastery?"

Benedetto bowed his head, "I have been in the presence of Bishop Escero for nearly two years."

"Ah say no more."

"Is it a sin to seek new heights, even if the height I am at is in the presence of one of the highest offices of the brotherhood?"

"God wishes us all to be happy, but still I am unsure…"

Benedetto raised a finger, "What say you to a trade?"

"_Perdono_?"

The scribe gestured to the stables, "So long as the records are documented correctly, the hierarchy shall have no qualms over the steed you prefer."

"Bribery?"

"Mon Dieu no! An act of kindness that can be repaid later. _Capici_?"

Giving in humorously, Lorenzo sighed, "Very well, show me the horses."

**…**

The full accounting of Lorenzo's journeys could be recited all in all but for the interest of time a summary of his early ministry is ideally more appropriate. He departed Hebruhm that warm summer day in the afternoon with a few sacks, a single man wagon headed by a young saddler named Rapigro. To his relief the pagan lands were not as hostile as he assumed, but contrarily to his dismay in some areas the notion of a godless people was far from exaggerated, in fact he found the tales and conditions to be understated.

He found more division among the concourses than full scale commitments and rejections. At times his heart grew heavy upon pondering if creating a sect of believers among the pagans had done more harm than good. He was generally accepted, rarely went hungry and could secure lodgings when the nights fell. He was however, not without tribulation. He had been run out of town, robbed, beaten and imprisoned on a number of occasions only to come out of it all triumphant. He praised God continually despite hardship and considered his trials as no greater or worse than that that had happened to other holy messengers in the past.

It was until he ventured further west adjacent to the Roam river that the terrors expressed to him were more fully realized. When entering the woods and forests of St. Rostov, or as the pagans called it Fanghorn (there were disputes over the name) Lorenzo always felt as though the eyes of great pursuers were upon him. At times he would stop Rapigro's stride and feel great vibrations throughout the earth, as if footfalls of a large animal, that suddenly stopped when he did.

When the moon was full he could hear howling so great it would fill him with dread and cause him to grip his pendant to the point of bleeding his palm. In the mornings he would find animal tracks in greater diameter than the wagon. Once he came across the giant corpse of a stag with great shreds in its neck, as if chewed to death. He would praise God that he was not involved then put Rapigro into a canter.

But through it all, the greatest mystery Lorenzo could not justify while in the territory of St. Rostov was the strange sense he was being watched from above, not by some omnipotent, incomprehensible personage, but an actual tangible being in the natural world. Gusts of wind would come and go from the high trees without indication and he would find large white feathers along his path and considered them the work of angels.

It all came to a head during the end of the first week in Rostov when he came upon a dejected woman kneeling by the roadside cradling something in her arms. Alarmed with a modest heart he reached out to her.

"Signora, what causes you grief?"

The sobbing woman, wincing and gnashing her teeth, presented in her arms her child, or what remained. Stricken with dread the preacher asked, "What evil has befallen you?"

She pointed down the road and wept, "Turn right at the fork…"

Slapping the reigns the hooves of the saddler was put to a gallop. He followed her instructions, came up a ridge and found a small village in ruins. Many corpses lay riddled about with viscera and entrails strewn all over. Those who lived were either clinging desperately for life or mourning over their fallen comrades. The signs were simple, it was a massacre, but by whom?

Lorenzo assisted in the best ways he could; helping dig a mass grave, fill it with the dead, pray for the living and dedicate the tombs. Those who remained were most grateful for his assistance and soon a meeting with the village leader was arranged.

The leader introduced himself as one Heinrich Mienore who, considering Lorenzo's service already considered him close friend, especially after this slaughter.

"Dear brother,' said Rubini with a heavy heart, 'what has happened to this village?"

Heinrich collapsed on a chair near the table, "A great serpent."

"Such as the ones the pagans worship?"

"Yes, Fanghorn has many animal spirits who for many years seemed to have ignored us, until now."

"This one in particular, was the attack random?"

Heinrich hid his eyes behind a sheathe of unkempt hair then reset them towards Lorenzo's, "No, this serpent has forced service upon us for many years."

"Forced?"

"Yes, he would ward off all other animal spirits who would seek us harm, or that is what he claimed anyway."

"Did you ever see him protect you from outside forces?"

"No, we grew wary of deceit for he demanded our gold and silver in exchange for his protection. Finally we refused and now this…"

Lorenzo kept his gaze steady and objective, "Suppose you he should return?"

"Undoubtedly, for now I see that the gold and silver were to only protect us from him."

The good priest then requested a quill and paper and began writing the pertinent details to the events down and informed, "Your people are in luck, for I worship a God who does not walk down such paths and am His messenger. If you have a courier to spare, run this letter to the city of Hebruhm and an army of the Lord shall be dispatched to assist you."

Heinrich protested, "The gesture is more than deserving Father, but we have no way of repaying this kindness."

Lorenzo waived him down, "Just as the Lord shall give freely, so shall his servants give freely too."

Upon finishing the transcript Lorenzo inquired, "This devil's serpent, does it have a name?"

"Yes, Terusilan."

Lorenzo finished the letter, sealed with wax and imprinted it with his ring which bore the sacred symbol to guarantee authenticity. A young man was selected to be the bearer of the letter and was even sent out on Rapigro for he had the stamina of many steeds. Once sent off Lorenzo was bidden to stay in the house of one of the deceased which he accepted gladly.

The night came and before he retired to bed, he prayed to the Lord to protect the village from this awful power. Yet even though he perceived all to be well in the near future a restlessness stirred within his bosom. He washed his face in a cask and as he began wiping down he heard a slight weep that ran his blood cold and stopped him immediately.

He listened harder and heard what sounded as a poor soul in the woods, possibly another survivor of the attack! Snatching the lantern, for current lighting conditions were not acceptable to his eyes, he rushed out while waiving it around to dispel the darkness. The gentle and faint coughs and sobs were coming from within the thicket. Shaking at first, Lorenzo said a quick prayer of protection and put all his faith into his stride to find this sufferer.

The first few moments were in vain but then, to his astonishment he beheld white feathers on the ground making a trail. Were the angels guiding him while preserving another?

Nevertheless he followed them until coming to a small gulch. Within the earthen pouch he beheld a tortured figure, gnarled and bruised from an attack and clothed only in small portions of sod and leaf. Rushing to the figure he turned it over when all time stopped in his mind.

It was a woman with beautifully white and fair skin, black hair and slender limbs. She was seriously abused sending Lorenzo into panic stricken grief.

"Signora! Signora! Can you hear my pleas?"

She opened her eyelids just wide enough for Lorenzo to see the radiant sapphire in her eyes before shutting them once more. Wrapping her exposed figure in his robe he began carrying her up the hill while yelling for Heinrich.


	3. Mended Wings

**Chapter Two**

**Mended Wings **

A loud clatter broke the silence of Lorenzo's suite from Heinrich who had flung the door ajar presenting the way for the young priest of which the unconscious woman was dependent in his arms. The fading embers within the hearse were roused to flame, rags were folded next to pitchers of water and the fair sufferer was laid down upon the bed to be tended to.

The wisdom of Heinrich perceived the sake for modesty and decency and, considering the proper interventions, sent for house maids and other members of the woman's designated sex to take charge of her recovery. Lorenzo, being a man of God, agreed to this and simply requested a blessing according to his custom be bestowed upon the woman by his will. An acquiesce was granted which found him hanging his beaded charm above her head while reciting a presentation which asked for the sustaining of human life.

"_Benedicite est mulier in manu Dei"_

Shortly after he nervously awaited within Heinrich's abode who, when the man afore mentioned joined him, was approached with a bastion of worrisome conduct.

"How is she? Will she live? Tell me man!"

Heinrich eased him away with his hand and said, "We believe she will survive, but only time shall affirm our assumptions. But it is strange..."

"What is strange _Amico_?"

"Though her bruises, aches and broken skin are signs of a sound ravaging, we cannot tell by what."

Rubini ascended his chin, "Yes, I as well also noticed an anomaly, the earth and good greens that surrounded her were rent and uprooted by what appeared to be powers beyond our strength. Yet she lay in the middle, completely whole, in bad health, but whole."

He had thought to make mention of the feathers surrounding her as well but withheld that information from a pulling rebuke within his bosom.

Heinrich was intrigued, "In the morning we shall investigate this further. Starting with her name."

Lorenzo was taken a bit off guard, "She is not a resident under your presiding eye?"

"No, I have never seen this woman before."

The priest elected himself to offer possible explanations, "Perhaps she was part of a traveling coup and was separated."

"Or she was taken in the night by bandits and forced into lechery."

Lorenzo looked down at his hands, as if fearing contact with the unclean would allegedly soil his station within the brotherhood. Heinrich perceived this and replied in hopes to instill relief, "Or perhaps not."

The minister looked towards the heavens and sighed, "Let us hope she awakes in the morning."

"Well in that case,' replied Heinrich, 'you may sleep under this roof if you like."

Lorenzo accepted his invitation but spent the first half of the night sitting on the porch with his back resting against the door frame watching the flickering lights from the windows the mysterious woman rested beyond. The second half was dedicated to sitting upright in his makeshift bed of straw reading the holy book by candlelight. Eventually his eyelids drew heavy and his candle burned away until it took the form of a hardened puddle dripping over the ledge of the mantle.

When morning came the sun had only crept high enough to agitate the still active mind behind his closed eyelids. His eyelashes struck his brows and reaction decided he bolt upright. As one of the maids, charged to care for the mysterious woman, was exiting the house she was stopped by Lorenzo who wished for updates regarding her condition. Sadly to both his delight and dismay, the woman, though showing marked improvement, had yet to awaken.

That however was a less pressing concern, for Heinrich, having lost a perfectly good candle in the night, tracked Lorenzo down and revealed his want for reparations. The priest, seeing he had wronged his host, was quick to offer apologies but was in a dilemma to fully satisfy the laws of penance.

True repentance came about by restoring any damages, and normally the economy of amends would simply require a replacement candle. But Lorenzo had neither coin nor the means to craft another. Therefore he submitted himself to a measure of labor equal to the difference by taking up an axe, depart into the woods and hew down timber for firewood then peddle the cords for the desired sum.

Though he was as able bodied as any young man his age would allow, his stamina was just under par causing him to rest upon the downed log he had just hewn down. Wiping the perspiring secretions from his face with an old rag, he supposed he heard something foreign among the forrest sounds. That is when, to his alarm, it had become unusually quiet on a moments notice. The blue jays and sparrows who once made song, had gone deathly unheard.

From there his ears perceived a sound akin to inhospitable hissing, like a serpent. Rapigro, who was tied not too far off, exhibited agitation through swishing his tail, raising his head, opening the whites of his eyes, pranced in place and let off a heavy bray mixed between clops .

Immediately Lorenzo gained his footing, wielded the axe from where it was rightly planted and attuned his eyes towards every direction. His heart, giving rise till his chest nearly burst from dread, caused him to plea before God, "Great God in heaven who is merciful and good; who can smite all evil in His sight. I pray thou mayest preserve me in this time of peril and that I may stand triumphant before the face of this threat."

Though a sense of relief, a feeling that all would be well, came over him, his nerves still held aloft their height of agitation. The presence of evil remained and was still observing him. At to what end? Nary a soul could tell.

Then, as quickly as it came, it began to slowly recede in the form of a slithering mass making way between the varied spaces between the trees. The saddler grunted a deep bray from pulsing nostrils and continued to pivot around his post. A cool breeze set in and the birds began chirping their serenades once more. Lorenzo, though spared a terrible fate, could feel his heart drumming in his ears and felt the gravity fall from the pit of his stomach. He wobbled on hollow legs back to the log and uttered a word of thanks to He who dwells on high.

**…**

The log was fastened to Rapigro and it was soon quickly discovered that the steed lacked the fortitude of a shire or clydesdale. For the dead weight of the beam bore a different burden from a one man cart. Lorenzo also discovered that without a trolley of wheels it made for easy snagging and breaches against the roots and uneven ground. It was frustrating but a learning experience none the less, so much so that he profited in biting his tongue to prevent a greater offense of mouth escape his lips.

But through all the toil and trouble the log was delivered into Heinrich's village to where it was chopped and delivered into the wagon as cords of wood. As he fastened the load one of the house maids approached the preacher to inform him that the mystery woman had opened her eyes but was reluctant to speak. Dare say she was afraid of her new surroundings.

Lorenzo then offered to go in and introduce himself in hopes it would oblige more information from her. Which of course he was bidden to leave his cart and put himself at the entrance of her place of resting.

As soon as the door opened he beheld the beautiful woman casting her sapphire eyes at him, which latched his heart with the charm women can bestow upon men even unto their folly. Not even the threat in the forest filled him with so much uncertainty. He kicked the dust from his soles, wiped the perspiration from his palms, entered and shut the door.

"Hello good sister do you not remember me?" he started.

She slightly frowned and tinged a brow but said nothing. Lorenzo continued to make his way to the bed.

"I _Signora_, am the one who found you in the woods last night. Praise God that I had." said he while pulling a chair up behind him.

She kept her face rather on guard and remained silent.

Lorenzo looked around awkwardly then commented, "Nice to see you decent." while motioning to the white night gown she was dressed in.

Alas she spoke, "Where am I?"

Her voice was deep, smooth and overflowing with intellectual acumen.

"Ah she has a voice!' he exclaimed, 'has she also a name?"

"First I would like to know where I am."

"You are in a village deep within the forest of Rostov, more commonly know as Fanghorn among the pagans."

"Where the serpent attacked?"

Lorenzo abruptly leaned forward, "You know of this? Is that why you were out in the woods?"

She turned her face towards the ceiling, "I do not wish to speak of it." said she in a tone that demanded her word be absolute.

He placed his hands together, "I mean no disrespect _Signora_. But I wish to know, where you taken advantage of in the woods?"

Her eyes slid towards him at very angry angles, "And what concern of that is yours?"

Becoming more sincere he replied, "I am a priest dear sister, on the errand of the most high God. If you were taken against your will, I can cleanse your soul so that your shame may be cast from the Lord's sight."

She put her hand to her mouth and slightly chuckled.

"What humor have you found in my offerings to cleanse you?" he asked somewhat defensively.

"Would it not be the whoremonger who took advantage of the woman be the unsightly one before the eyes of this God you speak of?"

"Well...I...' he mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck, 'It can rid you of guilt..."

She lightened a bit, "Well you are a charming fellow if not overly ambitious. What is your name?"

"Father Lorenzo Rubini. And you _Madonna_?"

"Hmmm..." she creased her brows and looked down as if in profound thought.

"Do you not know?"

"Let me just say, I am not asked that question very often."

The young priest offered to name her, "What would you prefer I call you?"

"Anything but harlot, for I was not taken in the night _Father_." she retorted as if offended.

He put up his hands, "I offer a thousand pardons for my offense. Can you find it in your heart to accept one?"

"We shall see."

He grabbed his chest and leaned back, "Oh _Signora_ your cruelty cuts deep to the heart of this humble servant."

"Then may my cruelty be penance for your accusation."

He bowed, "I accept your retribution _Madona_, but still what to name you..."

There was some silence until he exclaimed, "Ah ha! Dianna! That is what I shall call you."

She sat up, somewhat drawn to his excitement, "And what possesses you to determine that?"

"Well I found you in the wild where the animals roam under the moonlight. Your skin is exceptionally fair and your hair is so radiantly black, like the moon in a starless night. According to the polytheists who were our ancestors, Dianna was the goddess of the moon and wild. Beautiful and fair, much like you."

The woman's cheeks gave up their pallor to a rosy red.

"Tell me,' she asked, 'this Dianna, was she as great as your one true God?"

Lorenzo suddenly became very reverent, "There is none greater than the one true God. He dwells in the heavens and the earth is His foot stool. He created the earth and all that dwell thereon from everlasting to everlasting."

"Have you seen Him?" she asked, nearly destroying the tone.

"I have not."

"He has never revealed Himself?"

Lorenzo replied, "Oh no, there were men in times past who have heard his voice and seen his face and have written their testimonies and His word in the holy book. And it is by His word that all men can be saved."

She laid back with her head up, "Well you are very perceptive."

The door suddenly opened, it was Heinrich, "I dare not impose preacher, but the wood sits idle."

Lorenzo arose and brushed himself off, "Forgive me, I have a debt to pay to this good man. I will return later.' he then bowed, 'until then _Signora_."

She followed him out with her eyes until his exit then sat and reflected their first initial meeting. From her bed, a little sparrow darted from the sky and made it's foundation upon her window sill then chirped at her.

She smiled softly at it, "I am glad to have some company little one."

Suddenly the little sparrow departed in fluttering haste and in it's place formed a looming shadow. The woman's agitation was initiated by the lurking figure who kept concealed behind the window until alas revealing itself through the frame as a tall man cloaked in black.

The figure addressed her with a soft, unsettling voice invoking a slithering undertone, "That is good, considering I am feeling a bit more hospitable as of late."

In response to his presence, the woman perched herself upon bended knee at the foot of the bed, arms out like wings likened to a hawk ready to strike. The cloaked figure let out a hiss, "Oh come come now little war beak, I seek no quarrel. Don't get your feathers in a ruffle."

"Why are you here Terusilan?" said she with pecking impatience.

He drew back his hood revealing what lay beneath; a bald head overladen with sickly green flesh. His facial features consisted of narrowed nostrils, dagger like eyes, slender lips that concealed sharp fangs of which a forked tongue flicked out between their clearance.

His terrible facade contorted into a wide smile amplifying his worst qualities,"To beg your pardon!' he rejoined with pretentious good will that did not go undetected by the woman.

He then frowned some,"Why did you swoop down from the firmament last night and dig your talons into this lowly serpent? I had done nothing to you but was simply going my own way, and tending to my own affairs." he moaned as though he were the victim.

She hardened her scowl, "Justice needed to be served for the dead you wrought upon this village. How could you do such a thing?!"

"They betrayed me." replied Terusilan whose falsified good nature began fleeting under the burden of that declaration, "I came to collect the back pay they agreed to part with, and they attacked me. That's all there is to say." said he while callously examining the back of his hand.

"You forced them into indentured service, taking what little resources they had for themselves and in exchange for what? Not to fall prey to your treachery? What choice did they have?"

The shroud of the serpent man's good nature fell from his shoulders like the robes of wanton harlots unabashed by their true nature, "Submission and sacrifice." he replied in a tone equal to her indifference.

"I would call you a treacherous snake,' said the woman in disgust, 'but flattery would profit me nothing."

He shrugged as though complimented, "Really, I cannot reason or understand your infatuation with these fickle creatures. What would a spirit among the clouds have want with the filthy peasants confined to the dirt below?"

She remained silent as to not give him the satisfaction of knowing the truth in her heart.

"Most stunning of all,' continued Terusilan, 'are your flirtatious fraternizing with this follower of _the one strange god_."

This remark struck her like knives that broke her peace, "If his devotion to this God makes him a creature of greater esteem than you, then I say more like him are needed to rid the earth of your kind."

An eerie smirk crept up his lip, "This brotherhood of fairytales and fantasies are no different than all the other pagans and earth dwellers. All zealots and all fools. They do what all humans do best, debate and fight like fanatic ideologues after some superficial beliefs that they use to interoperate as justification to raise themselves above their fellow vermin."

"You speak too quickly." ridiculed the woman with spite.

"And you speak too presumptuously,' sneered the snake god, 'If my assertions are so tainted and your convictions so absolute then reveal your true name to that _oh so sweet, kind hearted_ man."

The woman's face hardened as though entangled in a sleuth of predicaments.

"Tsk, tsk, that is right,' flicked the serpent's tongue, 'for you know that should you do so, he may learn what you really are and what then? Barter? Reason? A chance to prove yourself? Whether you desire it or not you will bite the apple in the end I'm afraid."

The woman's patience was breached, "If you are so put off by humans, why do you associate with them at all?"

He leaned peculiarly upon the mantle, "Because they desire something that is universal among us all. You see little sparrow, true earthly dominion does not lie with one's own stature, wit or intellect. Neither is it in yielding crops a plenty."

"Then what!" she caromed to cease his cryptic words.

He produced in his hand a golden coin, "Why it is money, hordes of it! Tell me war beak have you any money?"

She solemnly shook her head.

He flipped the coin back and forth between his knuckles, "Anything in this world can be bought with money."

She lowered her guard as if bewitched by temptation.

"Houses, company, security and even...love."

Her trance snapped upon shaking her head, "Happiness as well?" she scrutinized.

He fumbled the coin a bit more, "Well would you rather mourn in a shack or weep in a mansion?" said he, who then flipped the coin with a ping and caught it in his devious grip.

"I would rather you begone." replied the scorn of her ladyship.

He then gave his departing remark, "You need not take my word, but instead observe the humans. I am confident you will come to interoperate my meaning."

He then turned and fled so quickly that all the woman could do was hear the earthly disturbances caused by his extraction. She gazed down at the mantle and looked with distilled horror at the haunting sight of the gold piece left for her upon the window sill.

**...**

Later in the afternoon, just at the cusp of evening, Lorenzo returned with rather egregious news regarding his peddling venture. The particular merchant designated for him to auction off the kindling turned out to be quite the prized pillock. Instead of an honest trade the nasty person regarded Lorenzo as a filthy vagabond due to his affiliation with the church and robbed the priest of his possessions with the aid of a few associates. They would have robbed him of his horse and wagon too had he not abandoned the scene so quickly.

This soured Heinrich in a number of degrees of equal variations, he satisfied his anger with a vow to never again do business with the peddler again and stain his reputation to any passerby heading his way. In the end the head of the village determined Lorenzo's debt paid and transferred the liability to the merchant for Heinrich found himself as a victim of the man's fraud as well. But this was to be done on its own due time as for now, pennies for a candle were but grains of sand compared to the weight of lead their reality was burdened under.

Part of Terusilan's attack not only involved a thinning of the population but a massive blow to their resources as the storage house was evicted of food and the crops were dug up. Mid season was upon them, almost too late for seed planting and what crop would come of it would not yield enough bounty come end of season. Apart from their reliance on the food of the fields all the goats and chickens were slaughtered as well, extinguishing the supply of meats. The threat of starvation in the coming weeks began to stir the primitive grounds of which basic life operates within the villagers.

Distrust and dissensions could be felt welling up within the hearts of the villagers therefore Lorenzo, with the consent of Heinrich, had the masses gathered around the center to where he addressed them.

"Weary and worrisome dwellers,' he started, 'I speak to you as but _uno sconociuto_ to your village. A great tragedy has befallen you; the repercussions of which look as dark clouds of ruin seen off in the horizon. This was done to you by a creature you worshipped and considered a god. A foul and dark being who unjustly turned his wrath upon you and you may be asking yourselves during this time of turmoil and strife, 'who can we turn to?.' Dear children, _carissimi_! The answer lies before you. It is the one true God whom you must turn to and ask that His mercy shine forth upon you."

The multitudes shifted about while casting quizzical glances here and there.

The door to the woman's chamber drew slightly ajar allowing just enough width for her to peer through the planks with one eye. From there she watched Lorenzo wrap his fingers around his holy book which he held close.

"How can we know whether this is the right path for us?" replied a scrutinizing clansman who still held out some hope for a compulsion to believe.

The priest extended his book towards heaven, "By proving Him now herewith. Kneel down and worship Him and see if the windows of the almighty heaven do not open and shine their light upon you."

A few scoffs and rude chuckles arose among the heads. The woman tucked her lower lip and slanted her head. Heinrich signaled them to be idle with a raise of his hands to push down their voices.

"This stranger, who is a disciple of this God, obliged to give aid to the ones he calls pagans, let us hear him out."

Immediately the scorning tongues held peace allowing Lorenzo to continue.

"Who here among you wishes to pray to the one true God?" resumed the preacher.

There was a distilled silence produced following that question.

A little child who was in attendance asked of her mother, "Momma how do we pray?"

A kind laugh echoed from the lips of Father Rubini, "Come up here little one let me teach you."

The mother gave her child permission and relinquished her custody so she may join the priest but not without disapproval from some of the elders. Lorenzo responded by holding up his holy book, "Forbid not any child, for it is written that such are the kingdom of heaven!"

The child was given instruction to clasp her hands together and bow her head. Soon, he too adopted the same formation as well then said, "I shall teach you the manner in which the Lord Himself instructed us to pray."

_Pater noster, qui es in cœlis;_

_sanctificatur nomen tuum:_

_Adveniat regnum tuum;_

_fiat voluntas tua,_

_sicut in cœlo, et in terra._

_Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie:_

_Et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_

_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris:_

_et ne nos inducas in tentationem:_

_sed libera nos a malo._

The child, at best, echoed the annotation the best her ability could permit, then, Lorenzo had her encourage the masses to participate and recite the words as a whole. The mystery woman watched and listened from behind her door. Then felt compelled by an idea.

When the recital met its end she came out of the cottage, turning all heads in the process, held high the gold coin and announced, "This was found in the cottage. Does it belong to anyone?"

Heinrich, according to his role among the villagers, was the first to approach and examine the dab of currency. Upon identifying its traditional mint he felt his heart plummet and said in salutations to his astonishment, "This coin of gold has the seal of the grand monastery of Hebruhm embroidered into it. Not a single soul in this village could have produced it."

The people trembled and stirred, unsure how to interpret the news. Lorenzo, convinced it was a miracle, said with a clap of the hand, "It is a sign from God, He has heard your prayers and He has answered!"

She descended the steps after resuming ownership over it from Heinrich and inquired, "Will this alone be enough for this village?"

His response was slow to follow, "With enough modesty in today's market, it will provide for us the whole season. We can fill our store house to the brim and still have some left over."

Lorenzo added, "It will fetch the highest value in Hebruhm."

"That is such a journey." sighed Heinrich.

One of the skeptics spoke up, "I propose a final test!"

They all turned to hear him, "Let the preacher make the journey. Surely if the one true God exists He will protect him on his journey to send for us provisions!"

There were nods and murmurs aplenty in favor of that idea.

Lorenzo bowed, "It appears the voice of grand opinion decides for me. To prove His divinity, I as the Lords servant shall depart for Hebruhm tomorrow at daybreak. And will return with the blessings of heaven so great you shall not have room enough to receive them!"

A shout of approval raised towards the clouds and Lorenzo, in his enthusiasm, stepped down immediately and went to ready his wagon. When finished he retired early so that he may arise early. He went out to the stables during the time when the sky was still dark save a gradation of crispy bright blue cresting over in the east. As he was readily hitching Rapigro the presence of the mysterious woman was felt behind him.

He acknowledged her with his eye, then stood to address her in surprise, "_Madonna_, do you not know the hour? Why send me off at such an early time of day?"

She held aloft her hand and presented between the thumb and index finger the coin he was to leave with, "I only wished to ensure the early bird got his worm."

Tightening the synchs he replied with gratitude as he took it, "Well _Signora_, you sure have been an answer to many prayers, including the ones in my heart during my sermon."

She inclined her lips in the form of a taunting smile, "Oh surely you would have performed a miracle without my help."

Securing the leather straps he chuckled, "There are also times God allows His servant to perish. But tell me; where did you come across that minted coin?"

She glanced away then back, "I found it upon the window sill where the sun shines."

He nodded and looked upon her so gratefully she nearly blushed, "Perhaps you really are an angel."

"Pardon?"

He mounted the drivers seat, "Perhaps in time I can explain, do you plan on remaining here for a season or will you be gone by the time I return?"

"Actually.' interjected the woman, 'I was offering to come with you."

He nearly fell from his seat, "_Perdono Signora_?"

"I am concerned for your safety, that is all. Besides do you not want an angel by your side. They sound like desired creatures of good fortune."

He seemed hesitant at first.

"I don't bite. Is it wrong by your God for a man to be with a woman?"

Rubbing his chin he replied in condolence, "On the contrary; God made woman because it was not good for man to be alone."

"Well then, do you wish your journey to be good or not good for man?" she Replied with pressing humor.

Feeling as though there was no escape he extended his hand, assisted her up and moved over. The reigns beat the saddler's back and the wheels were put into motion. Alas he presented her hand to shake and said in accommodation, "Glad to have your company _Signora_."

She took it and replied, "You may call me Dianna from now on."


	4. Eyes of a Hawk

**Chapter 3**

**Eyes of a Hawk**

As the morning dawned Lorenzo and the maiden, who elected to be called Diana, had made excellent time in reclaiming the road back to Hebruhm. As they went along the road that became free of forest adorning leveled hills of green Dianna entertained herself by asking Lorenzo to share doctrines and stories of the church only to teasingly challenge the concepts and bring woes upon the poor priest in return.

"So Let me understand this,' said the woman upon hearing one account, 'because the first woman convinced the first man to eat the forbidden fruit both were cast from paradise?"

"Yes." replied Lorenzo with humorous unease.

"So then according to this story it's the woman's fault man had fallen and is destined to die."

"That is true, she yielded to temptation first costing us all paradise."

"But,' cut in Diana, 'she did not know any better at the time. So how could you know paradise if you didn't know any different?"

"What do you mean _Signora_?"

Looking up towards a vibrant, cloudless sky of blue she added, "If you were in paradise all the time then there's no misery. So what I'm asking is, how would you know happiness if you didn't know sadness?"

Lorenzo paused as if the thought had never once entered his mind.

Diana continued, "You claim God is all knowing, true?"

"There are none who knows more than he." came the priest's devoted reply.

"Do you think God intended for them to partake of the fruit?"

"That is difficult to say, He commanded them not to partake of it."

She smiled some, "If God is all knowing and did not want mankind to live in the state they are currently in; then why was the tree placed right in the middle of the garden where they could reach it along with the serpent who was allowed to enter and beguile them?"

Lorenzo gave himself up to laughter, "You have me there _Madonna_! But instead let me ask why _you_ think God would do that with the knowledge he has?"

Diana answered as if inspired, "Maybe he gave them a choice and wanted to see what they would do. Or maybe he wanted them to know right from wrong and this was the only way."

Lorenzo lifted his head and said in agreement, "It was called the tree of knowledge, and the Lord himself did say after they partook, 'Behold man has become as one of us, to know good from evil.'"

"So in a way biting the apple was necessary to learn and become wiser."

"Indeed, perhaps paradise is meant to be inherited after we are tried and tested."

Diana suddenly shifted tones, "So if what the first woman did was actually apart of God's plan then why can't you make women priests?"

He threw his face into his hands with a fake weep, "I do not know!"

Diana leaned back on a supporting hand and chuckled quite pleased. Then she looked up and beheld a specter down the road, "Look ahead a traveler seems to have lost her wheel."

Lifting his face from his palms, Lorenzo squinted utilizing his hand as a vizor, "It's too far to tell." said he.

But as they drew nearer not only did he spy a wagon resigned of its burden due to a faulty wheel, but as the owner favored visibility, it was in fact a woman. Lorenzo was so surprised at Diana s ability to account those details from so far wat that he said in amazement while still out of ear shot, "Goodness _Madonna_, you must have eyes like a hawk!"

She replied in such a subtle tone that Lorenzo failed to grasp her meaning, "Not exactly a hawk."

Lorenzo stayed Rapigro's stride beside the downed wagon to disembark. After a brief exchange between he and the woman he learned she was too frail to the carriage but could hoist the wheel. Lorenzo removed is coat put his back under it and lifted allowing the woman to remount the wheel. Once it was secured, the peasant was on her way after giving a tearful hug for his priceless labor and invoked all the blessings of heaven upon him for this much needed help.

As he climbed back on his own and re engaged transit Diana asked, "How do you feel after that?"

Smiling he replied, "As if I served God in the highest!"

Diana then spoke so softly, "See if you had grown up in paradise this opportunity never would have happened and this feeling would never have been known."

Nodding he said, "Truly you are an angel to me."

"What does that mean?"

"When I found you I saw white feathers around your body."

Diana shrugged regarding it as a thing of naught, "Startled birds depart from their feathers when making flight. Perhaps a few fluttered nearby when escaping the serpent."

Lorenzo nodded but was still reluctant to yield his stance, "Yes but above all, angels are Gods messengers and you have given me much insight in regards to his mysterious ways that I am all the more convinced you are on his errand."

She smiled with passive unease and asked, "How much further to Hebruhm?"

"About five more miles." said he.

The little coup happily clopped along to the pace of the mid summers day until alas rounding a bend where the great city afore mentioned came in view. To Diana it looked as though a city of the gods was established in the hills of green. Lorenzo beheld the woman of whom he traveled with beholding the spectacle with awe and asked, "What do you think _Signora_?"

"I never thought humans could be capable of building such things." said she who then made a corrective addendum, "I thought I told you this morning you need not refer to me as '_Signora_.'"

"You did,' said Lorenzo in an agreeable tone that was unapologetic, 'but you have the mind of an angel and the make of a goddess and I must refer to you as one worthy of such respectable traits."

Diana scoffed as if put off, "Oh please, flattery will profit you nothing."

Lorenzo remained sincere, "I do not flatter. I may not have eyes like yours but I know admirable beauty and intelligence when I see it."

"What's this?!' exacerbated Diana with annoyed humor, 'a man of god attempting to seduce an angel? May you burn for this!"

Lorenzo smiled and said with a chuckle, "Even in the eternal flames of misery I would find paradise if it meant I suffered for you."

Diana coughed as if disgusted by his wooing and turned her head away which only encouraged him even more to laugh. Yet while he was thus entertained, she secretly smiled and softened her eyes. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that she knew he was taken with her and it filled her heart with joy that he was.

The wall gates had opened allowing the carriage to admit itself within the walls of the great city. Diana enjoyed seeing the various priests, nuns and deacons filling the stalls buying their wares without the typical rudeness that usually prevailed within the markets. There was reverence even throughout the throngs of merchants and vendors which was something very respectable indeed. Lorenzo was the first to dismount and quickly assisted the fair maiden in disembarking. She could not help herself but step away and become slightly more entwined with the society before her. So dazzled by it that she failed to hear the two out of three times Lorenzo called out to her.

Directing her attention towards him he informed, "I shall take the gold coin to the store house at once. Feel free to explore the city only please be back here by noon."

She signified her understanding with a nod and her promise with a smile. The two departed hence from one another each to their own devices.

Lorenzo was soon seen near the parish calling upon the laborers of the store house. He was answered then informed to wait while the official personnel who oversees the distribution of said storehouse could arrive and depart with it appropriately. As he did he was soon greeted with the friendly and familiar face of Benedetto Alemori. They had a cheer of salutations and a quick but well noted embrace.

"So glad to see you in such little time _amico_!"

Benedetto could not help but be encouraged by an off color joke, "You have not lost the faith and given up already have you _apostata_?"

Slapping his shoulder in jest Lorenzo replied, "On the contrary. My faith has never been stronger for I have an angel by my side and may have converted an entire village."

"Do not stop there." pled Benedetto.

Suddenly another voice that was familiar but removed of friendliness spoke, "Yes do tell."

Looking to it's origins they beheld Bishop Escero approaching with the dependent Friar Pishta sharply in tow.

Immediately paying respects to his elder, superior and better, Lorenzo gave a quick account, "Yes Father, in the forests of St. Rostov is a village who had its inhabitants uprooted by a foul serpent leaving them on the brink of ruin. I convinced them to pray to our god and he in turn has answered them with this,' then portrayed the minted coin, 'They seek to replenish their food rations with this."

Pishta spoke out of turn for the bishop, "The pagans wish to implore the storehouse of Hebruhm?" he just succeeded in not sounding completely disgusted with his tone.

Escero lifted a hand in front of the face of his devoted sycophant stilling his irrational outburst though he appreciated it nonetheless, "This coin? How came they to find it?"

"By means of a miracle father." said Rubini who Then divulged every detail of how it came to his possession rather excitedly in hopes Escero would share his same enthusiasm but the subtle look painted upon Benedetto's face said otherwise.

Lorenzo's affinity for wonders and miracles came plundering down when noticing the countenances of the men whom he shared this experience with.

"This serpent who attacked this village, what was it's name?" inquired the bishop with enough frosty coolness to freeze a pond.

"Terusilan." replied Lorenzo struggling to not let his confusion shine through his words.

Then after an uncanny nod the bishop went on to ask, "This woman you found, she is the one who produced this coin of the church. You believe her to be an instrument God used to bring down this miracle?"

"The people prayed and the Lord provided." said Lorenzo a bit more defensively.

"It may seem that way,' sighed Escero as though annoyed by this blooming priest's newfound success then made a profound statement, "We shall send provisions to them at once."

Everyone, including Pishta, made a slight astonished jump.

"Yes father.' said Lorenzo, 'we shall make haste."

Escero suddenly cut in with additional instruction, "Not only this, but we shall provide it by means of our crusaders headed by our most valiant saint."

"Forgive mine ignorance father,' said Lorenzo with a shudder, 'but we are to send the same armies that purge the land of pagan gods to this small village?"

"That is correct."

Pishta smiled with his eyes while Benedetto looked away clearly anticipating this exorbitance of good will.

"They only require restock of their surplus,' said Lorenzo attempting to subtly decline the arbitrary means to supply them, 'a modest caravan while suffice."

Escero stepped forward while Pishta and Benedetto took a step back in tandem leaving Lorenzo alone and caught between peculiar realms. "These people need more than food and supplies,' said Escero with an unnerving glimmer in his eye, 'they require salvation and liberation from temptation. We will send our crusaders to ensure that there are no pagan gods to accost or make afraid, ensure their commitment to the Lord by having them baptized and establish a church for them to congregate and pay tithe weekly."

This was far from the gentle and still voice Lorenzo knew the Lord operates but despite it all he respected the wishes of the parish which to him was the mouthpiece of the divine.

"God's will be done your holy eminence."

As Lorenzo bowed Escero extended forth his hand so his ring could intercept the young priests face. Pausing for an awkward moment, Lorenzo kissed it, handed the coin over and took his leave with all the uneasiness an encounter such as this entails overbearing his heart.

**…**

Noon had descended upon the city of Hebruhm which found Diana true to her word but was without Lorenzo within any facet of her eye sight. As she looked about for the man who had a devotion to reacquaint with her she was confronted by Benedetto who assumed her identity by Lorenzo's description alone and greeted her as though she were a queen, "Ah, so you must be the angel Lorenzo spoke of."

Rolling her eyes with ill tempered humor she sighed, "I suppose he convinced you to entertain that notion as well?"

Bowing with the grace of God the young man said, "If it can be helped _Madonna_, I am Benedetto Alemori, scribe and chronicler under the watchful eye of Bishop Escero and friend of Lorenzo Rubini."

"Well the man I'm looking for is nowhere to be found when he said he'd be. Would he be so courteous as to be found by a friend such as yourself?"

The scribe presented his arm for her to take and together they forthwith departed in search of their absconded priest. As they walked Diana became riled in curiosity about Benedetto's station, "So What is it a chronicler does exactly?"

"Record and keep track of all the history, tales and stories of the land." answered Alemori with more dignity to the nature of the calling and less in regards for whom he did it for.

"Fancy that,' said Diana assuming a courteous air, ' Lorenzo has told me a few already."

"Such as?"

"Two stories regarding your mythology. A moon goddess named Diana and the first humans in paradise."

She noticed a slight stymied step in his pace then realized she was in the company off one who did not think the latter a myth and quickly moved to make amends, "I'm sorry I meant no offense."

Quickly recovering Benedetto said, "It is not the worst offense committed against the believers of the one true God. What are you a believer of?"

Diana chose her words more carefully, "Oh the simple things; nature, the cosmos, things one can see really,"

"What of the one true God?" asked Benedetto rather timidly.

Diana gave him a slight hit of her wit, "Does my not believing in him discredit his existence?"

Benedetto found permission to be relived and said, "No, but I am more at peace when knowing the intent strangers within our walls."

Diana dinted the fair eyebrows adorning her forehead, "Are you not safe outside walls such as these?"

The young scholar answered honestly as one walking a tight, narrow path, "To start, the reason these walls were built was so we could be safe. You see our history is rich with persecution, mostly from those who do not share our faith or beliefs."

"Has this trouble followed you within these these gates?"

Nodding he went on, "We have had a few instances when pagans, antagonistic to our cause, have entered under the guise of being a wayfaring seeker of truth. The consequence of this being open conflicts leading to injuries and such."

"Have there been any deaths?" asked Diana boldly.

Choosing his words more carefully he replied, "Once a large man entered asking to be saved, a bishop took him in and they talked. It turns out the man was a raging bull who in its rampage killed the bishop, a convent and many deacons. It was the worst attack since the walls were erected."

"Who survived?"

"Bishop Escero who was learning in the seminary at the time, and only those not within the unmediated area."

"What became of the bull?"

"Eventually our army repelled it then tracked it down and killed it. It's followers retaliated and we were left with no choice but to defend ourselves. It was a dark time for the church _Signora_ I assure you."

Diana spoke sympathetically, "Is this why you fear the pagans and wish to have them all converted?"

Benedetto slightly gagged then said, "I cannot say, it happened well before I was born. But it is my wish all living in the world would convert, for there is no other God that can provide eternal salvation."

They proceeded their way until coming upon a large caravan being loaded with wheat, flour, corn and all other victuals fit for a storehouse but strangely a small army was assembling beside it as well. Dressed in mail overlaid with a paladin embroidered with the holy symbol was the most valiant among them who approached Benedetto who pulled out a parchment and small pencil.

The knight recited, 70 sacks of wheat, 50 sacks of flour, 30 sacks of corn mill, 10 sacks of barley. 3 wagon loads will be followed by 7 cows, 3 goats and 12 sheep along with 50 soldiers with more to advance later."

Diana observed Benedetto scribbling the order and assumed it for the benefit of church records. She inadvertently met eyes with the knight who, adhering to the customs of chivalry, put an arm over his chest and said while bowing, "Salutations fair lady, I am Saint Ruvenhaigen."

Betaken by his powerful presence she extended her hand for him to take and bestow a kiss atop, "Diana, friend of Father Rubini." then as the saint relinquished her hand she inquired, "Have you seen him?"

Ruvenhaigen lead their gaze with his hand, "I saw him just behind the building."

They took their leave off him and hurried along to where Lorenzo was informed of to be. They found him in the isolated areas of the lot, sitting down, book in hand while appearing very conflicted. Diana stepped forth while Lorenzo kept his gaze forward oblivious to her onset with chin resting in hand. She noticed a few lines were underscored in his holy book and assumed it was on account of these verses that he reflected on so deeply. It was not until she called out to him that he was snapped free from his revere.

He shut the book, arose with a strained smile, "Forgive me _Signora_, I have grown ignorant of the hour."

Assuming a teasing air she replied, "It is not good to keep an angel waiting."

His smile remained artificial for he was in spirits without jest. At a slight unease Diana asked, "Is everything alright?"

He escorted them both out towards the caravan and said, "If anything I should be grateful, Bishop Escero has generously imparted with more than what the coin was worth."

"Sans army?" inquired Diana with a tone desiring to know more.

Both he and Benedetto hardened their edges, "The army is intended to protect the village from the serpent Terusilan. We will also be erecting a church there, of which I will most likely be the priest of."

Diana observed the proceedings from where she stood and asked, "Is this not what you wanted for your one true God?"

"It is..."

"Lorenzo,' said she ever so tenderly, 'what vexes you truly?"

Lowering his head he said, "Apart of our devotion to God, we pay tithe to the church."

"A tithe?" repeated Diana.

"The lord asks his disciples to give one tenth of their increase to the church." informed Benedetto.

"Do these villagers know they're about to become disciples and follow these tenants?" defensively asked Diana.

Lorenzo peered up to the sky and said while victoriously withholding tears, "A small price to pay for what is being done for them in return."

"Yes,' scrutinized Diana while casting fiery gazes at both men branding their hearts with her scorn, 'they will also be blessed with an army to ensure their gratefulness."

The agitation swelling within the soul of the lamenting priest became to great to bear by which he handed the book to her and said while walking away, "I must tend to the horse and wagon."

Diana felt the justice of his grief and regretted the manner in which she reproached him. Looking down at the holy book residing in her hands she noticed he had the pages of which he studied bookmarked.

Opening it she read the verses which he underlined, and from the very mouth of the Lord the script read, "_Inasmuch as men draw near unto me with their lips, they have removed their hearts from me._"


End file.
